


It's all about Love/以愛為名

by dreamdeath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL+NC17描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊CP為Mycroft×Sherlcok×Lestrade<br/>＊S3背景正劇向，3P設定注意<br/>＊簡介：<br/>             纏繞在三人之間的糾葛，無解。<br/>戰戰兢兢 步步為營 </p><p>             他們──以愛為名。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「我們分手吧。」  
語音方落，由Lestrade的角度能夠清楚地瞧見男人那對潭藍色的瞳孔驟然縮放，擱在一旁的手掌攥握成拳，指節因為過度使力而隱隱發白。  
「是嘛……」  
一如預期，Mycroft面上的表情寫滿了悲傷卻不作挽留，沒有憤怒沒有質問，甚至沒有一句為什麼。

果然Mycroft早就知道了吧……  
更切確一點來說，精明的公務員一直在等，做好了所有準備就等著自己開口，一如靜待最終審判來臨的悲劇英雄，慷慨赴義。  
印證自己推測的Lestrade絲毫不為男人的縱容感到貼心，憤怒和煩躁在胸腔內不斷膨脹，最末化作眸底的一片冷冽，死死瞪著餐桌對面的男人試圖瞧出什麼端倪，然而這交往了近兩年的情人只是緊抿著唇，低垂著眼簾不知在想些什麼。

「難道你就不說點什麼嗎？」  
無聲的咆哮在腦中不斷迴盪，而Lestrade也確實問出口了，就是男人也不知道自己究竟是希望得到什麼答案。  
主動約了飯局表示要慶祝Mycroft長達兩個月的任務回歸，在男人將甜點吃完的同時提出分手，確認推測是否正確，分明是自己精心導演的劇本，卻下意識地希望由他人來負責是否太過狡猾……思及此，Lestrade舔了舔唇，不禁自嘲地扯起嘴角。

良久過去，兩人較勁似的一動也不動，放任沉默恣意蔓延，直到Lestrade再次發話：「幾天後我會找時間去搬東西，不方便的話你全扔了也無所謂，就是些衣服和雜物，也不是什麼重要東西。」  
「不、你來吧。」  
近兩年的親密相處，Lestrade不難看出那雙蒼靛色眸中隱隱透出的挽留意圖，鮮有的脆弱模樣的確撩起警探的心疼，然而胸口那股惱火說什麼都不是這麼容易便消去，收回落在男人身上的目光，眉一擰心一橫，「好、那我再聯絡你。」涼颼颼扔下一句便起身離去。  
男人走得絕然，然而只有Lestrade自己知曉，咬牙克制回頭的衝動是花費了多大的工夫。

 

＊

步出車門直到按響門鈴，不過短短數分鐘的時間對Lestrade來說卻異常漫長，這些天來渾渾噩噩，記憶中的一切都像是一場夢，飄邈虛幻，就是刻意回想也說不清自己究竟是如何度過。  
然而在對上男人視線的剎那，Lestrade彷彿由空中陡然摔落，強烈的真實感伴隨著疼痛一點一點的增加。

「你來了。」  
點了點頭沒作聲，Lestrade越過佇在門邊的男主人逕自踏進已十分熟悉的空間。  
兩人沒有對話，只見銀髮的警探動作麻利地從雕花衣櫃中取出屬於自己的衣物，這並不困難，與男人做工細緻的訂製西裝相比，蘇格蘭警探價格親民、顯然有些年頭的衣物質料大不相同，放眼望去涇渭分明。  
無須去看，便能夠清楚地感受到身後傳來的熱烈視線，心亂如麻，Lestrade手上的動作不由得加快幾分。  
一片混亂的腦袋裡塞滿了各式各樣的情緒，Lestrade沒耐心仔細收拾，也沒分類，西裝外套便連帶著貼身衣物一股腦全塞進行李箱裡，原先熨得平整的襯衫和長褲頓時毀於一旦，然而銀髮的警探卻恍若未見，兀自起身走進浴室。

琥珀色的眸瞳倒映出屬於自己的盥洗用品，半晌沒有動作。  
趁著這個機會全換新的吧……  
Lestrade末了只留下前些日子新買的洗面乳，將牙刷、毛巾、刮鬍刀通通掃進垃圾桶，望著原先成對的物品只剩下孤零零的單數，垂下眼睫，心底沒來由地升起一股自虐似的快意。

不再多想，步出澡間Lestrade推開房門，卻沒想會瞧見Mycroft正蹲在行李箱旁替自己整理衣物。  
低垂著眉眼，對折、拉平，掌心輕柔地撫過襯衫上的皺痕，一絲不苟的動作像是面對炸彈線路似的全神貫注，只見行李箱中原先的紊亂不再，摺疊妥當的衣物依照種類碼放得十分整齊。  
直勾勾的望著，一時間Lestrade有些恍惚，還記得一年多前曾經男人也是蹲坐在床邊為自己整理出差的行李，當時Mycroft說了些什麼已經不甚清晰，興許是叨唸不該這般蹧蹋辛苦熨燙的襯衫，又或是叮囑著要注意安全和規律用餐等瑣事。  
兩相重合的景象，有著同樣的兩人，卻是迥然的心境。

「來。」  
「嗯？啊……」眨了眨眼，沉浸在思緒中的警探這才忙迭將手中的物件遞給男人。  
「還有其他的嗎？」  
「沒、沒了。」  
Lestrade只覺得Mycroft的話像是在暗示些什麼，想起半滿的垃圾桶，眼眶不禁有些發熱，望著男人的髮頂Lestrade張了張嘴，最末還是什麼也沒說出口。

雖說兩年的交往時間兩人幾乎半同居，沒什麼物質慾望的Lestrade東西並不多，不消多時，收拾妥當的男人將行李箱蓋上，「有些皺了，但不嚴重，要穿前再熨熨就好。」說著，邊抬頭直視佇立在跟前默不作聲的警探。  
打從離婚之後，Lestrade家的熨斗便束之高閣，直到兩人的關係穩定Lestrade這才又重新穿上漿直筆挺的西裝，局裡的同事因此揶揄了不知多少回，對此總是將男人衣物一塊送洗的Mycroft當然不會不清楚。  
「嗯。」沒有多說，只是從善如流地點頭。

「記得回去把外套和長褲掛起來，不然會留下壓痕。還有襯衫──」  
Lestrade像是個乖順的學生，任由男人絮絮叨叨地交代，只是點頭示意自己聽見了，並未多加反駁。  
然而饒是再多叮嚀也有結束的時候，在沉默重新來臨之前，Lestrade發話了：「這個……我不需要了，還給你。」  
取出口袋內事前拆下的鑰匙，將小小的金屬物件交至男人掌心的瞬間，像是結束了什麼任務似的，Lestrade大大鬆了口氣，強迫自己忽略胸口隱隱傳出的刺痛和空虛。  
「Greg──」  
聞言，Lestrade心頭一緊，不待男人把話說完，「我走了。」連忙搶過Mycroft手上的行李箱，逃也似的轉身離開。

直到坐進車內，期間Lestrade始終低垂著腦袋，不願也不敢直視那雙湖藍色的眸瞳，生怕就此改變自己本就搖擺不定的決定。


	2. Chapter 2

這是一個再平常不過的午後，蘇格蘭場連日下來除了待補的行政資料和報告以外沒什麼緊急的案件，只見隨便吃了三明治果腹的銀髮警探嘴裡叼著菸，整個人懶洋洋地縮在椅子裡，低垂著眼皮，目光似是聚焦在手上的檔件，然而思緒早已遠去。  
曾經Lestrade以為，他會就此生活在失去Sherlock的悲傷中，直到數天以前。

 

「那東西會要了你的命。」  
空無一人的偌大停車場，男聲來得突然。  
嘴裡叼著還未來得及點燃的菸，深鎖的眉頭滿是警戒，伴隨著越來越近的腳步聲，Lestrade這才相信方才的熟悉嗓音便非錯覺。

這兩年是去了哪裡？為什麼到現在才回來？當年又是發生了什麼事？……一個接一個的問題爭先恐後地湧上心頭，然而最末卻只化作一句低罵：「你這個渾蛋！」  
死死瞪著來人，似乎想從對方身上找出些什麼端倪，然而那總是故意唸錯的名字與仍舊不討人喜歡的表情卻毫無破綻，甚至相擁時的體溫和氣息都與記憶中如出一轍──Sherlock真的回來了，而不只是一場異常真實的夢。

「Boss有案件了！」無預警地，Lestrade的思緒讓女巡佐的聲音喚回。  
眨了眨眼回過神，Lestrade隨手將菸捏熄，「這回又是什麼？」說著，邊由衣帽架上取下外套，三兩步連忙跟上走在前邊的Donovan。

 

＊

 

幾個仗著自己年輕力壯的混混當街行搶讓人抓了現行，簡單的審訊毋須Lestrade負責，而Lestrade要做的只是走到附近的幫派走一趟，提醒幾個大佬對自家人不要疏於管教。  
當了這麼多年的警察，Lestrade自然明白有些事情由警方插手並非這麼適當。  
總結而言今天的案件並不困難，然而待Lestrade走完一趟，匆匆趕回到局裡寫報告，好不容易結束枯燥的文書資料卻早已過了下班時間。

與夏天的乾爽舒適相比，倫敦的冬天稱得上十分惱人，濕霧總是伴隨著陰雨，今兒自然也不例外。  
頂著不大的細雨，懶得打傘的Lestrade拖著疲憊的身軀回到和Mycroft同居的雙層式公寓。  
反手將門帶上，連燈都沒開，Lestrade便急不可耐地換下半濕的衣服痛痛快快地洗了個熱水澡，步出浴室這才剛從冰箱拿出啤酒，還沒來得及喝上一口電鈴便響了。

 

嘟囔著男人也不事先說一聲，打開門板，「Mycroft你真是會抓時間──……Sherlock？」笑容在瞧見來人的同時僵在唇角。

兩人就這麼無聲對望良久，「有話進來再說。」Lestrade壓下自己滿腹疑惑，轉身進房取了條乾淨的新毛巾。  
「來。」  
回到沙發上，銀髮的警探自顧自的喝酒，目光落在一片漆黑的電視螢幕上發楞也沒招待的打算，良久，見Sherlock將使用完畢的毛巾隨意搭在一旁，Lestrade這才慢悠悠地發話：「這麼晚了有事嗎？」  
「來看看。」  
偵探的答案實在沒有說服力，Lestrade眉頭一擰，語氣帶上了探詢：「Mycroft還沒回來。」  
「我看出來了，或說是感覺出來了。」一聳肩，滿是理所當然。  
「感覺？」  
總是實事求是的偵探鮮少使用這麼不確定性的字眼， Lestrade這會兒還在尋思Sherlock話中的意涵，卻沒想夜晚的不速之客沒預警地欺身逼近，將反應不及的銀髮警探困在手臂和沙發之間，一如多日前的午後。

 

還記得相擁的瞬間，不知是誰先吻上誰。  
蘇格蘭場的停車場並不浪漫，但這並不影響Lestrade再次瞧見鬈髮偵探活生生站在跟前的熱切和激動，背抵在冰冷的牆面，伴隨著曖昧的水澤聲，貼合的唇瓣抵死纏綿，野獸似地撕扯和啃咬，來不及嚥下的唾沫順著嘴角滑下，直到隱沒在襯衫的領口。  
嚴格而論這個吻並不溫柔甚至說得上十分粗魯，然而當下的兩人都無暇顧及這點。  
對望一眼，兩唇再次相接，屬於男人的慾望被輕易撩起，眼見即將擦槍走火，不合時宜的腳步聲在空曠的停車場顯得格外響亮，兩人失控的理智頓時回籠。  
狼狽分別後，再次見面便是今晚。


	3. Chapter 3

「那天你的身體就告訴我了。Mycroft出差至今少說有兩個月，而這意味著你至少空虛了兩個月，警探。」  
沒了當時的旖旎氛圍，Sherlock話裡若有所指的暗示讓Lestrade警戒地弓起雙肩，抬眸低斥道：「閉嘴！」猛地撞進一雙深邃的紺碧色眸瞳，隱含著慾望的目光Lestrade並不陌生，那份熱切生生讓見過大風大浪的警探瑟縮了下，喉間的吞嚥動作不自然地頓了頓。  
「Sherlock你──」  
才要說些什麼便讓沒頭沒尾的問句打斷：「不是戒菸了嗎？從指縫間的焦油痕跡可以看出你抽了近兩年的菸，與我詐死的時間恰巧符合。好不容易適應了尼古丁貼片，先前的努力付之一炬，你不後悔嗎？」  
鼻尖幾乎相抵的距離讓兩人足以分享彼此的呼息，這並非一個適合說話的好姿勢，向後縮了縮試圖隔開一些距離，「你少臭美了，我這是──唔……」然而不待Lestrade反駁，未來得及說出口的辯解已經被緘封在唇齒之間。

「該死的Sherlock你……哈嗯……」  
正如Sherlock所言，空虛了兩個月的身體禁不起任何挑逗，胯間的物事這才讓人隔著布料揉捏，原先推拒的兩手頓時沒了氣力，只能綿軟地搭在偵探肩頭。  
「我想你。」  
「去你的Sherlock，別以為這樣說就可以唔……」  
嘴裡吐出一連串的低咒，理智上清楚地知曉應當狠狠地將人推開，然而在熟悉氣味的包圍下，不爭氣的身體卻擅自投誠。

礙事的衣物落在一旁，裸露的肌膚被烙下一個個曖昧的齒印和吻痕，淺褐色的眸瞳氤氳著水氣，當那雙略嫌冰涼的手掌撫上腿間的同時，染了黏液的半勃莖身回應似地一顫，哆嗦著像是企求更多觸碰。  
壓抑的悶哼彷彿戰前的號角，睽違兩年的親密舉動輕易吹響了兩個男人的情慾，而這回再也沒有不合時宜的來人打岔。

 

＊

畫面中的主角Mycroft並不陌生，甚至熟悉得引人發笑，眼見兩人衣衫半褪，又親又吻直到雙雙倒在稱不上大的沙發上，交纏的四肢無意識地磨蹭著渴求著，火熱的氛圍就是隔得老遠也能感受的到，即將發生的情事不言而喻。  
一雙長腿搭在另一個男人腰間，麥色的肌膚因為情動染上誘人的緋紅，半瞇的眸子閃著水光，毋需聲音，也能夠看出此時Lestrade口中吐出的並不是自己的名字。  
反映出電腦螢幕的潭藍色眸瞳深邃得幾乎透不出光，一身西裝的公務員挺直了背脊面色如常，只有緊緊攥握著傘柄的指節透露出男人的情緒，即便做足了心理準備，在親眼目睹時仍舊克制不住滿胸口不住鬧騰的酸意。 

啪一聲關掉螢幕，將目光轉向窗外即使過了午夜仍舊斑斕的繽紛光景，就這麼定定望著直到思緒遠去。

還記得那是Sherlock葬禮後的第三天，與今天一樣也是細雨綿綿的夜晚，忙著處理Moriarty殘黨勢力的公務員一連加班了數天，好不容易可以稍稍喘口氣回家休息。  
在車子駛經巴茲醫院時，隔著車窗有些意外地瞧見一抹熟悉的身影，銀髮的警探雕像似地佇在空無一人的大街上，仰著頸子似乎在試圖尋找些什麼，路燈下，孤零零的影子曳在地面就像是被世界拋棄的幼犬。  
雨並不大，然而Lestrade卻渾身溼透，可見男人在雨中呆站了不短的時間──這是Sherlock墜樓的地點，Lestrade哀悼似的行為是為了什麼Mycroft自然清楚。

僅僅只是驚鴻一瞥，那股執拗卻讓Mycroft怎麼樣也放不下，「停下，倒車回去。」發話讓司機將車子駛回，懷著一股自己也說不出的惱火，Mycroft甚至連鮮少離身的傘都沒拿便走進雨中，不顧Lestrade的反抗，扯著男人的手腕略顯粗魯地將人塞進車裡。  
「別做這種無意義的事。」  
「我怎麼做和你有什麼關係，Mr. Holmes？」  
讓Lestrade一句話堵得啞口無言，然而這並不能阻止Mycroft的決心，或許是出於愧疚，亦或是男人自己也說不清明的理由，將傻站在巴茲醫院外的警探送回家去成了Mycroft每日的必要行程。

即便是擁有不討喜個性的Sherlock，亦有許多人為他的死亡傷心落淚，對此Mycroft向來能夠平靜以待，然而面對那雙寫滿倔強的琥珀色眸瞳，那是協助Sherlock詐死後，Mycroft第一次對於自己身為幫兇感到後悔，也是第一次Mycroft興起放縱自己的想法。  
Lestrade和自家胞弟超友誼的關係公務員自然知曉，對此Mycroft說不上反對或贊成，但有個人可以看住Sherlock總是好的。  
一直以來，Mycroft的想法從未改變，然而就是男人自己也說不清楚這份欣賞在何時已悄然變質，落在Lestrade身上的目光不再只是單純站在Sherlock的利益去評估，對偵探的羨慕甚至轉為希望能夠取而代之的強烈念頭。  
當然，自律能力極佳的公務員掩飾得很好，Mycroft自認能夠騙過除了Sherlock以外的所有人，直到碰上了Sherlock離開的大好機會。

曾經Mycroft想過若是自己早先Sherlock一步碰上Lestrade是否會有不同的結果？  
也許會是一個慵懶的午後擦肩而過，也許會是一個涉及國家機密的案件現場，Mycroft篤定，不論是任何情況都不會比那為了自家胞弟的初次會面來得更為糟糕，一個驕傲一個憤怒，強硬碰撞之下的火花自然不容小覷。  
往往在Mycroft回神後，總會不禁嗤笑自己竟會做這種毫無根據的假設。

 

兩年的時間，說長不長說短也不短，卻足夠Mycroft藉著Lestrade為Sherlock哀痛欲絕的時刻趁虛而入，這過程並不容易，但有了悲傷和酒精當作理由，同樣分享Sherlock死亡經驗的男人順理成章地成了彼此的浮木，甚至成了戀人。  
而如今，事隔兩年後，偷來的美好該是物歸原主的時候了。

「是啊、特立獨行又如何，他又不在乎。」  
沒來由地想起幾日前Sherlock若有所指的感慨，「我可不孤獨，Sherlock。」還記得當時自己如此答道，然而只有男人知曉這話說的多麼沒有底氣。  
若說Sherlock離開的兩年，有Lestrade陪伴的Mycroft並不孤單，然而，當驕傲的帽子偵探回來的此時此刻呢……？

 

＊

情事過後，空氣中彌漫著尚未散去的麝香氣味。  
緩過氣的Lestrade伸手撈起落在床邊的長褲，取出兜內的菸盒，點燃後深深吸了一口，半晌才將在肺腔內繞了一圈的煙霧徐徐吐出，銀髮的警探背倚著床頭半瞇著眼，渾身上下都散發出饜足的慵懶氣息。

 

「戒了吧。」  
「哼？」  
鼻音拖得老長，琥珀色的眸瞳懶洋洋地瞟了發聲者一眼，「別說你這兩年都沒抽，我可不信。」語氣裡滿是調侃。  
「所以我才說在那東西把你殺死之前快戒了。」  
眼見鬈髮的偵探從Lestrade指間取走香菸，送到嘴邊吸了一口，卻沒想下一個動作竟是俯身吻上沒有防備的男人。  
「咳、咳Sherlock你……」  
「我們一起。」  
到口的拒絕在聽聞Sherlock所言為何的同時沒了聲息。

沒來由地想起多年以前，不知是誰先提議，兩人便開始比賽似的戒菸，眼見尼古丁貼片的療程已經奏效，卻讓Sherlock詐死的意外生生打斷。  
為了成功戒菸，斷斷續續花了Lestrade超過五年的時間，然而重新拾起菸卻不過是不足五分鐘的事情，打從再次染上菸癮開始Lestrade便沒想過這輩子會再去做那吃力不討好的事兒，直到至今。  
望進那雙翡翠色的眸瞳，不可否認地Lestrade動搖了，雖說辛苦，然而那總要爭個勝負的過程卻總有趣的令人回味，「好。」鬼使神差地，Lestrade應了這似約定又似競賽的邀請。

只聽偵探的方向傳出悶笑聲，Lestrade有些不滿地擰眉問道：「笑什麼呢？」  
為了熄菸，Sherlock伸長了手，整個人大半的身體橫壓在Lestrade身上，對男人的嘟囔置若罔聞，直到完成手邊的動作這才猛地抬頭便吻上那雙半啟的唇。  
「再來一次。」  
「不、我該回去了唔嗯──」  
「這句話你早該在躺上床的時候說，現在晚了……」

「哈啊……但我餓了。」  
腿間的物事被包覆在溫熱的口腔之中，饒是Lestrade再想抗拒也只能仰著頸子低喘。  
「桌上還有你傍晚帶來的外賣，但你得先專注在這裡。」  
直到確認兩個深肉色的囊袋染滿唾液，舌尖這才沿著突起的經脈一路向上，沒多少參考物件的Sherlock口活技術說不上頂好，然而當含著慾望頂端狠狠一吮的舉動仍舊讓Lestrade招架不住。  
快感來得太過強烈，彷彿整個人漂浮在空中，腦袋暈乎乎的漿成一糊，屈著兩腿，Lestrade只能夠本能地揪住俯在自己下腹的腦袋，「喔該死的，Sherlock別……別停下來！」嘴裡胡亂哼哼著什麼自己也說不清明。  
「如你所願。」  
又是一個誠意十足的深喉，Lestrade低喘著蜷曲起腳趾，「Sh、Sherlock停下……哈已經、要到了……」語音方落，囊袋驟然收縮，猝不及防地就這麼在偵探口中射了出來。

良久，Lestrade才從高潮的餘韻回過神來，半撐起身連忙朝Sherlock望去，只見白濁的液體沿著男人的嘴角流淌而下，過分淫靡的景象讓警探下腹一緊，不自然地別開目光，語調滿是侷促：「不是讓你離開了嗎……」

「你的東西還給你。」  
出於職業本能，Lestrade再Sherlock動作已前一連滾了數圈試圖躲開撲上來的鬈髮偵探，「不用了！哈哈、別過來……」四肢並用，渾身光裸的兩人孩子似的在滿是情愛痕跡的床上打鬧著嘻笑著。  
直到兩唇再次貼合，世界才重歸寧靜。


	4. Chapter 4

動作彆扭地捂著腰，Lestrade只道自己不再年輕真的不適合徹夜狂歡。  
昨晚讓Sherlock半強迫地留宿，今兒一大早趕回家換了套衣服，不知節制的後果導致現在渾身上下都透出縱欲過度的徵兆，腳步虛浮、四肢酸軟，就是兩眼都隱隱有些不適的悶脹。

Lestrade這會兒正打算在還沒有任務以前，抓緊時間回辦公室補眠，卻沒想讓人逮個正著。

「長官！」  
聞聲回首，只見黑髮的鑑識官揚著手裡的文件正朝Lestrade小跑過來，「我把這裡改過了，你看看如何？」喜孜孜的語調滿是雀躍和期待。  
面對甚是興奮的Anderson，銀髮的警探實在不好拒絕。  
垂眸掃視一遍，Lestrade指著整個計畫最為核心的部份問道：「這裡的道具你借的到嗎？至於其他小地方我覺得沒太大問題，只要你覺得可以騙得過Sherlock就行。」破案是每個員警必備的技能，然而自己謀畫一個案件倒不是這麼容易。

Anderson是在兩天前找上了LSE，由寫得密密麻麻紙面不難看出男人對此有多麼上心，對於Anderson的提議警探樂見其成，畢竟那個小渾蛋就這麼消失兩年沒得到什麼教訓實在說不過去，而現在機會來了Lestrade自然不會放過。  
對於Sherlock的死，雖然Anderson沒說但任誰都看的出組織了空靈柩的鑑識官對此一直心懷愧疚，直到前陣子帽子神探回歸的消息成為新聞頭版，Anderson這才從那魔障似的追蹤遊戲裡走出來，至少目前這個惡作劇的小興趣是在Lestrade能夠接受的範圍內。

「道具部份我已經安排好了，那我再看看有什麼要注意的，之後再麻煩你了。」  
「小事情，就只是一通電話──」  
言未迄，熟悉的的手機鈴聲便打斷未完的話頭。  
目光掃過螢幕上的名字，琥珀色的眸底飛快掠過一絲柔軟，見兩人洽好討論到一個段落，Lestrade朝Anderson有些抱歉地笑了笑，轉身回到自己的獨立辦公室這才接通來電。

「喂Mycroft，下飛機了嗎？」  
聽聞手機傳出男人熟悉的聲線，只有Lestrade清楚自己平穩的語調下是懷著如何忐忑的情緒。  
「不，還要再一個半小時才會降落。」  
「任務完成了？不、我的意思是你很好，對吧？」正所謂關心則亂，Lestrade有些辭不達意。  
「是的我很好Greg，就是連擦傷都沒有。」  
聽聞男人聲線含笑，Lestrade心頭高懸多時的大石終是落了下來。  
Mycroft有多少能耐Lestrade自然知曉，然而身居幕後多年，男人這是第一回再次回到前線，高度機密的任務遑論受傷，更隨時可能丟了性命。  
膽顫心驚了兩個月，就是每回接聽電話也渾身緊繃，生怕傳來什麼噩耗，而今確認自家戀人一切平安，Lestrade語調輕鬆：「今晚一塊吃飯？」雖說報告堆得像小山似的，但向來工作認真的警探樂得放自己一天假。  
「單就個人而言我十分樂意接受這個邀約，但很可惜，我等會兒還有乏味的會議。」  
「還是拯救世界重要，等你回來，我們多的是機會。」  
雖說有些可惜，但這並不影響Lestrade的好心情。

對話到了個段落，也許是為了再多聽一會兒男人的聲音，又或是Lestrade自己也說不清明的理由，下一句便是毫無相干的話題：「對了、Sherlock回來了，你知道吧？」  
「是的，Sherlock還好嗎？」  
「活蹦亂跳好得不能再好了！看來英國的冬天對大偵探而言構不成威脅。」  
聽聞電話另一端顯然被逗樂的低笑聲，Lestrade垂下眼睫，嘴角漾起一抹甚是柔和的弧度。  
「……Greg。」  
「嗯？」  
「我想你了。」  
沉默良久，男人這才吐出蚊蚋一般極為輕淺的答覆：「……我也是。」緋紅不爭氣地爬上耳梢，不待Mycroft有所反應，急匆匆丟下一句，「你去忙吧，我有案子進來了，晚點見。」便欲蓋彌彰地掛了電話。

 

即便經歷過一次婚姻，銀髮警探仍舊無法習慣將甜言蜜語掛在嘴邊，聽著通話被掐斷的茫音，佇在窗邊的公務員笑得好滿足。  
似是回味夠了，Mycroft將手機收回口袋。  
斂下眉目，再次抬眸已經沒了因為戀人而軟化的神情，就是低聲吩咐的音調也清冷許多：「走吧，別讓首相等急了。」拂了拂西裝下擺，男人拎著黑傘率先步出辦公室。

 

與首相的會議恰好在晚餐時間結束，胡亂吃了些甜食填飽肚子，又再次埋首於公文之間，依序完成了標註紅色、橘色、黃色的急件和速件，最後甚至將綠標的預定文件也看了一輪，期間拖了又拖，終是在時針指向數字二時沒了繼續待在辦公室的理由。  
回到暌違兩個月的居所，即便是自己刻意為之，男人仍舊有些懷念，Mycroft自知不是為了這棟對人們而言或許價值不斐的雙層公寓，而是那總會笑著迎接的戀人。  
將外套和黑傘安置妥當，果不其然，在步入客廳的同時瞧見一抹斜躺在沙發上的熟睡身影。

只聞電視仍傳出球賽主播盡責的實況和歡呼，黑暗之中，一閃一爍的螢光看上去有些刺眼，沙發雖大卻比不上柔軟的床褥，綜合而論這並不是個舒服的休息地，然而累極的銀髮警探顯然不受影響。  
關了電視世界重回寧靜，晚歸的公務員就這麼杵立著，目光落在男人面上久久不移，清冷的藍眸半瞇，嘴角不自覺勾起一抹無奈而縱容的弧度。

放輕了力道，小心翼翼地取出讓Lestrade攥握在手中的遙控器，然而即便如此，仍不免驚擾夢中的男人。  
「嗯？……Mycroft？」眨了眨眼，望向男人的榛果色眸瞳寫滿了惺忪。  
「是的，我回來了。」  
展臂摟上公務員的頸項，「歡迎回來。」嘴裡呢喃著，邊如動物宣示主權似地在男人胸口蹭了蹭，轉眼復又沉沉睡去。

這一回，一夜無夢。

 

＊

「鈴──鈴──」  
一隻手慢騰騰地從被褥中伸出，一把按掉擾人清夢的鬧鈴。  
翻坐起身，Lestrade搔了搔一頭銀灰色的短髮，目光落在身旁明顯有人睡過的空床位，嘴角揚起一抹輕淺的弧度，空氣中飄散的香甜氣味更是清楚地交代了男人的去向。

Lestrade踏出房門，不意外在廚房瞧見男人正忙碌著的背影。  
躡著步伐靠近，搶在Mycroft反應過來之前偷了個輕吻，「早安。」最後笑瞇著眼接過戀人已經準備妥當的早餐。  
「昨晚什麼時候回來的？」Lestrade只能夠依稀記得昨晚好不容易等到了男人回來，只是睡迷糊的警探早沒了時間感。  
「大約兩點半。」  
「今晚也開會嗎？」  
「很不幸地答案是肯定的，大概得忙好一陣子了，還有晚上別等我了，睡在客廳會感冒的。」  
嘴裡咀嚼的動作未停，琥珀色的眸子掃了男人一眼，沒有多說只是哼哼著點了點頭，聽見了並不代表會就此遵從。  
兩人的職業向來說不準什麼時候能夠準時下班，即便同住一個屋簷，整個禮拜下來碰不上面也是常有的事，於是給彼此等門說一聲歡迎回家便成了兩人之間不成文的習慣。

「還是說──」  
特意拖長了聲調，甚至朝Lestrade曖昧地笑了笑，果不其然男人這話說得完全出乎Lestrade意料之外，「Greg這麼享受我抱你進房的過程。」  
「說什麼呢咳、咳……」  
讓果汁這麼一嗆，Lestrade咳得漲紅的面上倒是瞧不出赧色。  
拍了拍胸口，這才緩過氣來想要反駁，「你明明可以叫醒──」手機短促的震動聲便打斷Lestrade的話頭。  
自外套胸前的內袋取出發聲物，正尋思著這種時候會是誰來簡訊，目光在觸及螢幕時Lestrade的動作明顯一頓，短信的內容並不長，簡單的兩個字狠狠砸在胸口讓Lestrade幾乎喘不過氣來。

警探的不尋常讓Mycroft停下刀叉，忍不住關切：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒什麼，只是局裡有些小事情，但我得先走了。」  
朝Mycroft尷尬地笑笑，Lestrade一仰頭飲盡杯裡的果汁，沖洗了餐盤便急匆匆和男人告別。

 

Lestrade自知反應太過強烈，然而他卻做不到平心靜氣地面對什麼也不知道的Mycroft，就在那棟屋子，客廳的沙發、地毯甚至每一個角落和空氣，滿滿的全都是背叛的證據。  
Sherlock的簡訊就是個來自現實的石子，殘忍地打破前一刻還十分美好的假象，若說先前Lestrade成功地遺忘了那些掺帶著負罪感的歡愉，而當警探瞧見Sherlock名字出現在手機螢幕上的同時，強烈的愧疚湧上喉間，心虛的警探甚至不敢多看男人一眼，滿腦子只想逃離那棟愛著既也害怕著的家。

靠坐在椅背上，Lestrade仰著腦袋閉目養神。  
小巧的物事在回了簡訊之後被隨手扔在一旁，像是做了什麼劇烈運動，Lestrade呼吸紊亂，擱在大腿上的指尖甚至微微發顫。

「嗡──嗡──」  
渾身虛脫的警探無心理會再次震動的手機，毋需去看，也能夠知曉那是偵探在收著自己的拒絕而回傳的抱怨。  
──不論基於什麼理由，都不能夠再這樣下去了。Lestrade對自己如是說道。

 

然而這份堅定卻沒有持續多久。  
恰好一個禮拜後的午後，琥珀色的眸瞳瞪著手機屏幕所顯示的短信，再簡單不過的幾個字卻讓Lestrade看了足足五分鐘之久。  
──我餓了。  
這對任何人來說都再尋常不過的三個字，由某個能夠放任自己連續三四天不進食的鬈髮偵探口中說出來卻是十分駭人聽聞，很顯然這是一個圈套，一個明知如此卻讓人不得為之的圈套，大剌剌地散發著招搖的氣息等待獵物上鉤。  
門齒扣咬著下唇，猶豫再三，銀髮的警探嘆了口氣終是敗下陣來。

作出了決定，Lestrade開始著手將處理一半的公文稍做個段落，再三確認目前沒有什麼急迫的案件，向來工作認真的銀髮警探便臉不紅氣不喘地打著巡邏的名義翹班。  
順路在超市買了一些日用品，當然還有牛奶和微波食品等適合某個生活懶人的簡易食物，結帳的同時Lestrade不禁感嘆Sherlock打從有了John這個室友後，這種採買餵食的工作便落在好人醫生身上，而今Sherlock恢復獨居，這事兒顯然又歸自己負責了。

和Mrs. Hudson打了招呼，便逕自上樓推門而入。  
手裡提著兩大包的生活用品，Lestrade只能用腳將門板踢上，目光掃向正蹲坐在椅子上使用電腦的鬈髮偵探，沒好氣：「不是說餓了。」  
「我是餓了。」  
悶哼一聲，Lestrade也不冀望房間主人會有什麼待客之道，「你不覺得那些雜物該整理整理嗎？」  
抱怨著邊走進廚房將東西歸位。

一如預期，整個房子和十多天前相比除了灰塵以外沒什麼改變。  
翻了個白眼，關上滿是奇怪實驗品且沒有任何應有食物的冰箱，暗道會認為有可能不同的自己才是有最問題的那一個，「只有微波食品，我沒買別的了。」說著，也不等Sherlock回應便隨手拿了一盒義大利麵扔進微波爐。  
多年以來的經驗讓Lestrade知道不該詢問Sherlock的意願或喜好，對付這種挑食又懶惰的小渾蛋，最簡單的方法就是將食物拿到他面前盯著他吃完。  
手裡拿著牛奶罐，Lestrade還在感嘆自己根本就是在照顧大齡兒童，卻沒想一雙手臂沒預警地由身後環上腰間，一顆毛茸茸的腦袋隨之抵在後頸撒嬌似的輕蹭。 

「Sherlock？」  
「為什麼不回簡訊？」  
「我回了。」只是拒絕了。  
「但你沒有過來……」  
面對男人的控訴，Lestrade嘆了口氣，語調有些無奈：「我拒絕了你的邀約，記得嗎？」

銀髮的警探自知與Sherlock見面即便沒有滾上床，但太過曖昧的氣氛也夠讓Lestrade感到心虛和愧疚，打從Mycroft回來，推託、拒絕……Lestrade用盡了一切方法，最後乾脆無視那每日固定來信的簡訊，直到今日敗在Sherlock放軟的姿態下。  
毋需去想，也知道那封寫著三個字的短訊只是藉口，明知不該如此然而Lestrade卻狠不下心拒絕Sherlock來說鮮少出現的服軟舉動

「但你今天過來了。」不難聽出男人的語調有幾分得意。  
「我怕我再不來，下次就要幫你收屍了。」  
這話並不誇張。  
畢竟多年以前Lestrade所認識的鬈髮偵探便是瘦得只剩一把骨頭，長期的作息及飲食不規律讓Sherlock面無血色，病態的蒼白肌膚看上去似乎隨時會蒙主恩召。  
每隔兩三天，除了案件外Lestrade也會順道帶上一些食物，就這麼有一餐沒一餐的不至於讓Sherlock餓死在家，但也僅止於此，直到這幾年有了好脾氣的醫生隨時看照，男人那骷髏似的身形終於養胖了一些。  
然而，John的努力很顯然在這兩年內付諸流水。

「你又多久沒吃東西了？」  
還記得上回過來時有補了些食物，而現在連影子都沒瞧見大抵是Sherlock给吃了，這是好消息，至少男人還沒餓到昏厥，甚至還有力氣整這些蛾子。  
並未回答Lestrade的問題，Sherlock張口又拋出了一個餌食：「你來，我會定時吃飯。」  
不可否認，這是個相當誘人的條件。  
「好。」躊躇了半晌，權衡利益後Lestrade終是鬆口。  
一把拍開已經潛進自己衣襬內的手，轉過身將玻璃杯塞進正要抗議的Sherlock懷中，「先喝了牛奶，等下還有那盒義大利麵。」乍聽有些凶惡的語調卻是透出濃濃的無奈和縱容。

銀髮的警探自然知曉答應男人的要求會有什麼後果，先不論兩人在多年前便間斷地維持超過一般友誼的關係，單就Sherlock那時不時的求歡便夠Lestrade喝上一壺。  
正所謂物極必反，當怕極了一件事的時間太長太久，繃緊的神經終有鬆弛的時候，與其這麼提心吊膽的，不如快點讓Mycroft發現以求解脫吧──……一個念頭閃過腦海，Lestrade自嘲地扯起嘴角邊將自己狠狠地甩進單人沙發。


	5. Chapter 5

Lestrade實在不想表現得像是個疑神疑鬼探人隱私的恐怖情人，然而最近的Mycroft實在有些反常，表面上看起來與平日無異，警探的直覺卻是硬生生嗅出了不對勁。

Mycroft比以往來的更加忙碌，除了返家的時間越來越遲以外，另一個有利的佐證是──打從出差結束至今快一個半月，兩人不曾有過親密關係。  
當然不是說Lestrade欲求不滿，兩人雖說不是整天黏乎的新婚夫妻，但這樣的情況著實反常。  
Lestrade曾經想過Mycroft是因為發現了自己和Sherlock的事兒才不願有肢體接觸，然而除了做愛以外一切如昔，每日的早安吻和定時噓寒問暖的簡訊依舊，就是時不時的晨勃互擼都沒落下，更別提男人的態度甚至益發溫柔。

 

綜合種種跡象Lestrade只覺得真相撲朔迷離，暫時得出最有可能的結論是Mycroft有了其他對象，然而特別留意過卻沒有發現任何實質證據。  
Lestrade不禁懷疑Mycroft或許只是單純地對自己的興趣降低了，否則以公務員的智商是絕計不可能沒發現自己與Sherlock的非常態關係。  
為此，銀髮的警探甚至在洗過澡後，特意站在全身鏡前多瞧了將近半小時。  
眼角的皺紋多了幾條、年輕時候鍛鍊的線條沒了，最後是不再平坦的小腹……無可否認地，除了性格變得沉穩外，公平的歲月也在Lestrade身上留下了痕跡。

  
但換個念頭想想，這並無法解釋男人的態度。  
難不成是為了彌補出軌的心虛？  
若是如此，Mycroft大可直接攤開講明，Lestrade自認雖說不上頂好的情人，但也不是會死皮賴臉糾纏的性格，若是真沒了感情這般拖著也不是辦法，然而更重要的一點是──男人的種種體貼看在眼中，Lestrade實在無法懷疑Mycroft對自己的感情。

一再地推翻先前的假設，Lestrade只覺得自己的揣測越發不在正軌上，「搞什麼啊！」  
低咒一聲，Lestrade懊惱地搔了搔一頭銀灰色的頭髮，不自覺咬緊嘴裡的濾嘴。

 

 

心頭那股始終沒有答案的疑惑越滾越大，最後毫無懸念地影響了Lestrade的工作心情，見局裡沒事，銀髮的警探將散亂滿桌的公文收拾妥當，乾脆早早回家休息。  
說早，其實也不過是準時下班的程度。

卻沒想推開門後，會瞧見客廳透著亮光。  
「咦？」  
「歡迎回家Greg。」抬眸，一身休閒服的公務員朝Lestrade揚起抹笑，只見男人膝間擱了本厚皮的精裝書，看上去愜意十足。

  
「Mycroft？今天不用加班嗎？」  
眨了眨眼，對於這個時間能夠瞧見自家忙碌的戀人很是詫異，更何況男人看上去顯然已經到家好些時候了。  
「Anthea說我這陣子嚴重超時加班，下午就讓她趕回來了。」一聳肩，男人說得無奈。  
然而只有Mycroft知曉，自己是因為不願再只是隔著冰冷的電腦螢幕關切Lestrade的生活，或是大半夜裡小心翼翼的親吻，他想好好地說上幾句話，感受Lestrade那份和煦和溫暖。  
雖說是自己刻意為之，但不得不說，這些日子以來和Greg只有早晨短暫的相處時間，加之監視器畫面時不時會出現的火辣鏡頭，實在讓男人不太平衡。

聞言，Lestrade打趣道：「真是個好秘書。」  
邊將手裡的甜點盒擱在桌上，邊傾身吻上沙發上的男人，唇瓣相貼，這個吻稱不上熱烈，但足夠纏綿。  
待到兩人終是分離，Lestrade這會兒還正咬著嘴唇回味著，Mycroft張口便吐出煞風景的話頭：「Sherlock又恢復了獨居。」

 

Lestrade一怔，顯然有些跟不上男人的思維。  
「啊、是的，所以221B像是戰場一樣堆滿了亂七八糟的實驗品。」  
「果然不能少了Dr. Watson啊。」  
「說到John，你沒看見Sherlock的傷，果然前軍醫的戰鬥值不容小覷。」指了指嘴角，Lestrade語氣滿是幸災樂禍。  
「如果可以想來Dr. Watson也不會手軟吧。」  
「這答案顯而易見，不過──」  
眨了眨眼，銀髮的警探不懂男人突然提及這個話題的原因。

「我想說的是……Sherlock的事我早就知道了，更精確一點來說是Sherly在我的幫助下成功騙過Moriarty和他的眼線。」  
男人的聲音不大，卻一字一句都敲進Lestrade心裡。  
榛果色的眸瞳瞬間縮放，好半晌過去，這才眨著眼垂下頭，吐出口的是略嫌乾澀的啞聲：「哈、果然是這樣啊……」

雖然早已想過這個推測，然而當謎底揭曉，Lestrade同樣不是這麼容易接受。  
打從Sherlock墜樓死亡那天起，每每夜晚來臨，夢魘纏身的Lestrade鮮少有睡得安穩的時候，Mycroft對此自然清楚，然而男人卻什麼也沒說，即便只是透露任何一絲微小的線索。

 

「Greg相信我，那是迫不得已的最後方法。」公務員的語調有些急切。  
「所以還有誰也參與了？該不會John也參與了吧？」  
「不，只有Molly Hooper和Sherlock僱用的流浪漢。」  
Sherlock沒死，而且好好的活著Lestrade自然開心，然而這兩年多來自己就和傻子一樣讓人耍著玩卻是另一回事。

  
說不準在眾人傷心難過之時，始作俑者也許正隱在暗處因為自己的計謀得逞而竊喜，思及此，Lestrade冷哼出聲：「哼、都騙了兩年，那現在為什麼又說出來了？」  
Lestrade的確氣極了，然而當被欺瞞的惱怒緩和後，隨之而來的是更多的困惑，如今Sherlock人都回來了，Lestrade不明白Mycroft在此時刻意提起的用意。


	6. Chapter 6

「因為你想知道真相。」  
這話說得Lestrade一滯，頓時無話可說。  
無可否認地，即使真相使人憤怒，然而Lestrade仍舊克制不了血液裡頭那身為警察天職般的執著，雖說過程鬧得彆扭，至少現在了卻一樁心事。  
理智上知曉自己不該再去糾結兩年多前的往事，真要毫不在意又是另一回事，胸口像是壓著一塊大石沉甸甸的，Lestrade不願糾結與此，猛地起身果斷拋下一句：「我去洗澡。」

 

站在花灑下，Lestrade雙眼緊閉，仰著頸子任由略燙的溫水從頭沖刷而下，希望能夠藉此帶走滿腦子的心煩意亂。  
所幸不負所望，待到Lestrade換上乾淨的浴袍走出澡間心頭那股氣悶早已消散得差不多，吹著頭髮，瞟見男人端坐在沙發的背影，一個念頭沒來由地浮上腦海──擇日不如撞日，何不就今天這個機會試試呢？

所謂測試無非便是讓Lestrade主動去挑誘惑Mycroft，都是成年人了，兩人交往長達兩年，什麼花招沒玩過，縱然如此，這一下子要Lestrade馬上帶入角色也不可能，仍舊需要一些時間跨過心裡那道名為羞恥的坎。  
抿著唇，Lestrade沒讓自己有太多猶豫的時間，牙一咬便做了決定，臨走出房門前甚至還多瞧了鏡子一眼，男人健康的麥色肌膚因為熱氣的氤氳隱隱透出淺緋，襯著純白色的浴袍著實有幾分可看性。

玻璃杯仍拿在手中，抓緊了公務員聞聲揚首的瞬間欺身吻上，熟練地撬開對方並脣齒，舌尖隨之趁隙而入，略微嗆辣的液體便哺過男人口中，只餘下幾絲混著酒氣的唾沫發出曖昧的水澤聲。  
與早些時候不同，這回的親吻滿是露骨的訊息。  
不論是劃過齒列的舌尖，亦或是啃咬所帶來的輕微痛楚，盡數化作驅動欲望的刺激，耳鬢廝磨了良久，緊密貼合的雙唇這才依依不捨地稍作分離。

「蘇格蘭威士忌。」嘖了嘖嘴男人似乎意猶未盡。  
張口輕咬上公務員的鼻尖，Lestrade半瞇著眼笑得調皮：「喜歡嗎？」  
跨坐在男人身上，毋須去看Lestrade也知道Mycroft硬了，勃起的性器隔著不厚的褲子正抵在自己股間，那份熱度燙得警探一個瑟縮，只覺得下腹一緊，腿間的物事頓時精神幾分。  
「Greg……」  
有些不穩的喑啞聲線染上情慾，直勾勾望進Lestrade眼中的潭藍色眸瞳幽深得幾乎探不著底。

眼見情事一觸即發，Lestrade預設過任何可能的發展，卻獨獨遺漏了一項──黑髮的公務員將懷裡的警探從腿上換了個位置，然而下一步不是欺身吻上，也不是急著脫衣服，而是逕自離去。  
「Mycroft？」  
「我、想起來還沒洗澡。」  
聽聞男人彆腳的藉口，Lestrade琥珀色的眸子寫滿錯愕。  
Mycroft有輕微的潔癖，回到家後洗澡絕對是首要選擇，更別提Lestrade方才從男人身上清晰地嗅著熟悉的沐浴精香氣，與自己的如出一轍。

浴袍前襟在剛才的一番折騰早已大大敞開，腿間的硬熱還未消退，Lestrade就這麼傻愣著直到聽聞澡間傳出的水聲才回神。  
──自己這是被拒絕了吧？  
回過頭來細想，Lestrade可以肯定地說男人對自己並非沒有慾望，那又是什麼原因驅使Mycroft將自己推開甘願去沖水消火？

先不提Mycroft拒絕的舉動十分不自然，Lestrade總覺得男人前不久是特意提起Sherlock，卻又不像在暗示自己的不倫，眉頭緊擰，銀髮的警探陷入沉思。

 

＊

 

前天過去，一切如昔。

是的，當公務員頂著一頭濕髮走出浴室時也沒解釋也沒尷尬，兩人像什麼也沒發生似的，極有默契地絕口不提。  
面上淡然，心底卻是另一副光景，稱不上難過，但Lestrade無疑是詫異的，而震驚過去剩下的只是滿滿的疑惑，Mycroft的原因、Mycroft的想法，又或是Mycroft的目的，Lestrade無一不好奇，然而終究是探究不出合理的說法。

大清早，Lestrade站在隊伍之中，頂著一張顯然睡眠不足的臉大大打了個呵欠，精神不濟的警探打算給自己買杯與辦公室不同級別的咖啡，希望能夠藉此和連日以來的失眠抗衡。  
兩手放在大衣外套裡，Lestrade半駝著身子，此時頹廢的樣子沒有半點在現場指揮大局的意氣風發。

 

「嘿你！你、就是說你！」  
突如其來的吆喝聲成功地引起眾人的注意，「先來後到是最基本的禮貌吧！後面這麼多人排隊你剛來就插隊也太過份了吧！」順著男人手指的方向望去，只見隊伍最前頭被人訓斥的男子面紅耳赤。  
「我、我就是插隊你管的著嗎？」  
「公德心沒有，說話倒是挺大聲的啊！你今天是把我們這些乖乖排隊的人當白痴嗎？」面對插隊者厚臉皮的反駁，男人的脾氣也不是好惹的，三言兩語說得精簡，前一刻還在觀望的眾人很快便被挑起了憤怒。  
「真是不要臉。」  
「對嘛、要買可以，滾後面排隊去！」  
就是再有格調的國家，總是會有幾個沒素養的人民，情緒被撩撥的眾人你一言我一語，負面的發言越發犀利。

 

只見銀髮的警探佇在隊伍間，面無表情地望著灰濛濛的天空發楞，漫不經心地聽著眾人的撻伐，懶洋洋地不發表任何意見。  
卻在霎那間一個念頭飛快掠過腦海，淺褐色的眸瞳亮了起來，思緒頓時清晰起來。

──是了，就是先來後到。  
Mycroft是誰，他是大英帝國的地下掌權者，若要男人不知道自己和Sherlock私底下搞的小動作根本太過天真，然而Mycroft卻遲遲沒有動作顯然就是打算秉持著什麼先來後到的狗屁想法將Lestrade推給Sherlock。  
準確一些來說是，歸還。

思及此，原先的愧疚和疑惑被強烈的憤怒取代。


End file.
